The power of the Phoenix's
by Lazyass123
Summary: Kai's twin sister who was separated from Kai when they were little is coming to pay the BladeBreakers a visit and warn them but what is the warning and why were Kai and his sister separated.rating may change.i will decide couples along the way please com
1. Alisa arrives

**Title- The power of the Phoenix**

**Chapter 1- Alisa arrives **

**Series- Beyblade **

**Rating- rating may change but for now K+**

**Couples - I have no clue. if I continue I'll just make couples along the way depending on how it goes.**

**Copyright- no I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters except Alisa who I made up**

**Tyson's house 2:34 PM**

'Tyson better be home and not out blazing or blading or whatever they call it' Thought Hilary as she stomped her way to the front of the dojo and on the side as usually was Tyson's grandpa trying out swings with his wooden sword on his afternoon training

"hey grandpa where's Tyson"

"oh that dude's chillin in the back with his homies" he answered with his usually sling "I think it was the dude with the computer and that tall quiet one with the gray blue hair"

'Kai?' thought Hilary excited at the thought of getting to see her crush again

"okay later grandpa"

"keep it real dog"

She hurried to the back of the dojo where the gang usually hangs out but when she got there only Kenny and Tyson where there. both sitting down Kenny working on something with dizzy his talking computer and Tyson staring at his blade Dragoon like he was in love

A look of disappointment appeared on her face "hey guys I heard there was someone else here"

Tyson and Kenny looked up like they were shocked to see her " oh you mean Kai" Tyson said pointing out the obvious

Kenny smiled "oh yea I think Kai said something about sightseeing"

Hilary sat down and shifted nervously "um not like I care or anything" she said trying to make it not obvious

"sure you don't" said Kenny who was smiling at the fact that he know about her little crush on Kai but sadly Tyson was still to dumb to notice

"Kenny" Hilary spat "what's that suppose to mean" she raised her clutched fist

"calm down Hilary Kenny was just agreeing with you" said Tyson still looking down at Dragoon totally unaware of the sarcasm mainly because he was to busy looking at his blade

"children that's enough fighting" announced dizzy out of Kenny's computer

"sorry Dizzy" both Kenny and Hilary said in union

"hey Kenny lets go test out my Dragoon's new speed" said Tyson completely unaware of the argument that just took place

Kenny sighs deeply "fine sorry Hilary but we have to train your welcome to join"

"hmm I guess I have nothing better to do" she responded but she know the real reason was because she know Kai would eventually meet them so it was worth the wait to see him

**Airport 2:40 PM**

"okay I think that's all the passengers" a flight attendant said into his company phone

"wait!" yell the last passenger left on the plane as she ran out the door and landed flat on her face but quickly composed herself and stood up rubbing the back of her head "sorry about that I just have been traveling for a few hours and fell asleep"

The Flight attendant stared at the strange girl with a surprised look "are you alright miss"

"yea yea I can take a hit pretty well" she said as she stood up to leave "well thanks for thanking care of me" she bowed then turned around

'wow what a strange girl' thought the flight attendant as he watched her leave in a hurry

'okay first things first' thought the mysteries girl 'time to pay Kai a little visit' a smile appeared on her face at the thought of seeing Kai again

**Some street near Tyson's house 3:00**

Kai sat at the edge of the street wall and watched as the amateur beybladers played against each other with none of them showing any power but just harmless fun. Kai almost smirk at the thought of having fun with beyblading because with all the people wanting to either bring down the Bladebreakers or steal there bit beast there wasn't much time for fun anymore. Kai started to remember all the fun the bladebreakers had wining the world championships and even though he looked unhappy most the time he was enjoying himself

"oh no" said one of the smaller boys as his blade went flying out of the beyblade stadium

The blade landed right next to Kai as he stared at it the boy was to scared to get it especially after hearing rumors about how mean the Bladebreakers caption is.

"I-I'm s-sorry " stuttered the little boy as Kai bent over and picked up his blade

"listen kid you need to relax more on the launch that's why you keep getting beat" said Kai with serious leadership in his voice "you got that"

The boy stared at him with shock then nodded his head "okay" he said with more determination and a new found respect for the phoenix owner

Kai smirked as the boy ran up to the stadium ready for a rematch 'well that's my good deed for the day' he started to walk off to see what Tyson and Kenny were up to when he heard his name

"Kai!!" yelled the strange girl from the airport as she had to stop to catch her breath from all the running "I…. Challenge….you" she said in between breaths

Kai watched her with amazement because he could swear he's seen her before. She had dark blue hair that went down to her shoulders and her veins framed her face perfectly to show off her beautiful traits on her face along with dark ruby colored eyes. She wore a blue long sleeved shirt with a small gray jacket that was unzipped. She had on a white skirt with silver zigzags that go up and down in a pattern that Kai has never seen before and last but not least she had white shoes that appeared to have no design on them

"I'm guessing from your cloths that your not from around here" Kai said with a hell raising stare trying to intimidate her into not wasting his time with a battle

She smiled a big grin "yea I just got here from America"

"wow big deal why don't you just go back before you get hurt"

"so you don't remember me"

"Look I'm sorry but I don't bother remembering every fan I met"

Her face showed more amusement "oh I'm not a fan" she pulled out her launcher with her blade "just a challenger"

"Please give me a break if I accepted every amateurs request to beyblade then I would be beyblading 24/7" Kai turned around and was starting to leave

'fine you want to play hard to get I know just how to piss you off'

"fine go Kai" she said with disappointment in her voice " I had no idea that you were such a scared coward and I'm only a girl"

Kai stopped instantly at the mention of being called a coward which is one of the things Kai hates being called more than anything in the world

"fine" Kai said as he pulled out his launcher along with his blade then stepped up to one of the empty stadiums "but don't come crying to me when I shred your blade you got that"

The girl jumps up and down "yay yay we will see who shreds who"

Both her and Kai get in position to launch their blades

Kai couldn't help but notice her blades colors 'Sliver and blue' thought Kai 'hmm how come she seems so familiar or am I just imagining it'

"before we go what's your name?" asked Kai

"how about this if you beat me I'll tell you but if I win then you much admit I'm better than you"

"Fine you ready" Kai pretty much ordered

"Ya" she said

"3 2 1 Let it Rip!!" they said in union

Kai blade came blazing down the stadium going around it over and over to get the feel of it while his opponents blade didn't come down looking as powerful as Kai's but had its own grace and smooth movement as it raced around the center of the stadium

"okay now Dranzer finish it!" Kai yell wanting to hurry and get back to Tyson's before dinner

Dranzer moved in and started on the attack knocking her blade back against the edge

"that's not nice" she added with a smile growing on her face " okay watch this lets go Ryuuhyoo ,go on the offence"

As soon as the words left her mouth her beyblade disappeared and then reappeared behind Dranzer

Kai's face now shocked with the sudden change in momentum "what how did you do that"

Silver colliding with blue but the blues attack was strong and the silvers was faster as it just kept on hitting him until all the attacks added up to be strong enough to win

Ryuuhyoo now was about to push Dranzer over the edge when Kai decided enough of letting her have her fun

"okay Dranzer Fire Arrow" Kai announced his attack

Dranzer then started to glow as his bit beast responded to his call and soon Dranzer appeared in all her blaze and glory as the fire phoenix revealed herself the strange girl got more excited

'yes its time' she thought " okay reveal yourself Ryuuhyoo"

Her blade started to glow just as Kai's had

"no way you have a bit beast to"

"yea and your about to feel her power"

Soon a creature came out of her blade and when Kai saw it he know for sure that this girl has something to do with him if it be past or present. Her beast stare down on Kai's Dranzer with superiority and roared

"is that what I think it is" Asked Kai still not believing what he's seeing

"yea it's a phoenix beast like yours but my is ice instead of fire and unluckily for you ice beats fire" she said with a knowing look in her ruby eyes "now attack with Ice Daze"

Both their blades collided with great power but neither seem to get the edge as they would hit then bounce back to get ready for another collision

By now a crowd has started to form and Kai was starting to get angry

"come on Dranzer"

As Kai yells for his bit beast it grow stronger and rammed into her ice phoenix but as the two phoenix's fought close range Dranzer appeared to be losing because the pure fact that ice beats fire

"come on Kai I thought you were smarter than that" she mocked

Instead of getting angry at her remark Kai just showed a knowing smirk

"what's so funny Kai"

"your about to find out now Dranzer Fly!"

"oh no" Kai's opponent said as she realized what it is that he was doing

Dranzer followed Kai's orders and took to the sky's while taking Ryuuhyoo with it. Everyone watched in aw as the two blades went soaring into the sky.

"okay now Dranzer finish this with one last slam"

Dranzer then while in mid air did a spinning back flip and stopped when it was over her blade then finally Dranzer came down with all its might and nailed Ryuuhyoo on the top bringing both blades down at a incredible rate until the Silver and Blue blade landed first with the impact of Dranzer on top of it causing it to lose balance and fly out of the stadium

The girl stared at the stadium with shock for awhile but then she show her smile again and ran over to pick up her blade. Kai watched as she went to pick up her blade then came up to him with a smile holding her hand out

"that was a great game" she said with happiness "oh and my name is Alisa" she finally added

Kai stood still for a moment staring at her thinking…….Alisa….Alisa…..Alisa…"Wait you cant be …..are you" Kai couldn't believe it. It couldn't be

"yep its been a long time Brother" Alisa said with much delight as Kai's reaction is as expected

Thanks for reading and pardon me if I spelled any thing wrong or if you didn't like it and please comment on how I can get better or story suggestions because I want to become better at writing stories.


	2. Ice meets Wind

Title- The power of the Phoenix's

Chapter 2- Ice meets Wind

Series- Beyblade

Rating- rating may change but for now K+

Couples - I have no clue. I'll just make couples along the way depending on how it goes.

Copyright- no I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters except Alisa who I made up

**Sum- so far Kai has met his twin sister from America and now they are going to Tyson's house while at Tyson's house Tyson and the gang are getting ready to eat.**

**Tyson's house dinning room 6:30 PM**

"Hey gramps where's the food" Shouted Tyson as he waited

"Tyson don't be rude!" Hilary yell as she glared at Tyson

"why are you still here" countered Tyson as he pointed at Hilary

Hilary grabbed Tyson finger and bent it "hasn't anyone taught you not to point at people its rude" raged Hilary

"awww get this crazy lunatic off me" panicked Tyson as he tried to get his finger back

Tyson's grandfather ran into the room and swat his wooden stick right between Tyson and Hilary "you two better stop wigging out"

"how many times do I have to tell you to stop swinging that thing at people" yelled Tyson "and where's my food"

"calm down Tyson we are still waiting on Kai" added Kenny

"man where is that guy" whined Tyson "he's been out for hours"

"homie you just have to dig it and wait" said his grandpa who turned around and went back to tend to their food

Tyson waved him off "yea yea"

"Tyson how many times do I have to tell you to-" Hilary was interrupted by the sound of the front door being opened

Tyson jumped up and slammed his hands on the table "alright about time Kai now its time to bring on the food"

Hilary's heart jumped at the sudden mention of Kai's name. Hilary felt her hair to make sure everything was in order 'okay everything seems to be in order'

"Hilary I think there's some dirt in your hair" Kenny teased

Hilary jumped "are you serious!"

Kenny started to laugh until he saw the death glare that Hilary was sending him which could compare to Kai's meanest glare

Kai walked in but he wasn't alone as he had the ice phoenix owner on his arm

"hey am I on time for dinner" asked Kai looking as though he didn't know someone was hanging on his arm

"I cant believe this first you come late and I have to wait for you to get here to begin eating then when you get here you bring a hot girl to rub in my face" yelled Tyson

Kenny just blushed at Alisa but Hilary on the other hand stared at her with anger and jealousy

Alisa noticed the way Hilary was staring at her 'hmm Kai has a little admirer this should be fun' Alisa hugged Kai harder and then stuck her tongue out at Hilary

'that little bitch' thought Hilary as her blood boiled

"will you get off me and go away" said Kai who was not use to someone being so close to him

Alisa looked up at Kai with big puppy eyes "b-but I d-don't have anywhere to go"

"well go stay at a hotel"

"b-but I don't h-have any money"

"what" Kai said shocked "you came to another country without any money"

"well I thought you would take care of me" she said with pleading eyes

"I don't have a place because when I'm in town I just stay here"

"now that I think about it Kai stays here every time he visits ….we should charge him rent" said Tyson

"so he lives here" Alisa asked Kai pointing at Tyson

"yea" answered Kai

"that's all I need to know" Alisa ran over to Tyson than used her best ;I need a place to stay; sad face which Tyson couldn't refuse

"okay okay but its really up to gramps" Tyson said putting up his hands

"wait Tyson you know nothing about this girl how can you just let her stay" objected Hilary who was now having a glaring contest with Alisa

Alisa looked away from Hilary then bowed towards Tyson "how rude of me my name is Alisa from America and from the pictures I have seen from the Beybreakers I'm guessing that you are Tyson"

Tyson rubs the back of his head with over confidence "so I'm even famous in America huh"

"oh yes very famous"

Hilary glared at Alisa harder 'you good for nothing suck up'

"but like I said this is gramps dojo so its really up to him" said Tyson sitting back down

"of coarse its okay for one of Kai's homies to crash here for as long as she likes" Tyson's grandpa announced as he brought the food in "now lets chow down dudes"

'I cant believe everyone's just going to trust her' thought Hilary angrily 'something is definably wrong about that girl'

Everyone sat down and ate the food presented to them which mainly consisted of Tyson eating like a savage animal. Afterward the gang said bye to Tyson's grandpa then went to Tyson's room. Kenny sat at the desk with dizzy while Tyson and Hilary sat on the bed and of coarse Kai was standing arms crossed with Alisa next to him getting ready for the questions that she know were coming.

"so how do you two know each other" Kenny asked Kai and Alisa

Alisa wrapped an arm around Kai "oh we are serious lovers"

Hilary thought she was going to faint

"stop joking around" Kai said as he placed her arm back on her side "Alisa is my twin sister"

The was silent for awhile until Tyson started laughing "ha ha ha your joking right" Tyson tried to stop laughing but couldn't "I mean how is that possible Alisa's easy going and smiling all the time and Kai's cold and doesn't hardly ever smile"

"laugh all you want but its true" said Kai who failed to see the humor

Hilary eyes filled with hope as the truth was revealed

"then why were you separated?" asked Kenny "I mean if you don't mind answering that"

Kai shrugged "my grandfather didn't think that a girl could handle what he had in store for me so he sent her to a foster family in America when we were little" said Kai leaving no room for question

"I see" said Kenny who Kai could tell still had lots of questions " Kai can I talk to you outside for a minute"

Kai nodded and then headed outside Tyson's room with Kenny following

**Outside Tyson's room aka hallway** **8:00**

"Kai I just want to make sure that you know she's who she says she is" Kenny said with concern

"look Chief when I got my memories of my childhood back I also remembered my sister" said Kai "I remember her blue hair and I also remember her name was Alisa"

"but" Kenny countered "that doesn't mean that she is your sister for sure"

Kai's face started to get scary with anger so Kenny tried to get to the point faster

"look I'm just trying to say she could be a spy" Kenny pointed out

"I know I'll keep a eye on her but once you see her bit beast I'm sure you will change your mind about her being a spy"

Kai turned to go back in but was stopped by Kenny's last question

"so why has she come here now after all this time"

Kai turned his head and Kenny could see that Kai was just as curious as him "I don't know she said she would tell us her purpose for being here when the Bladebreakers members were all present"

"hmm well Ray should be here in two days by bus and Max said he was coming next week on plane" stated Kenny "so until then its up to you to watch her"

Kai turned his head back to Tyson's door "okay got it chief"

**Tyson's room 8:00**

"so what do you do for fun in America" Tyson asked Alisa

Alisa's face lit up "oh I Beyblade of coarse"

"no way really" Tyson asked with excitement at the thought of a new challenger

"yea see" Alisa pulled out her blade and show it to Tyson but she made sure to leave one finger over the center so Tyson couldn't see her bit beast "so how about a battle Tyson"

Tyson jumped up "I thought you would never ask"

Tyson pulled out his Dragoon blade and held it up so Alisa could see it

"wow so that's the world championship blade huh" Alisa said as she got a close up analyzing the attack ring and his base "Okay lets get this started"

Hilary was tired of listening to them talk about blading "don't you guys ever talk about something else"

Alisa and Tyson stare at Hilary with a blank look "awww like what" they both said at the same time

Hilary thought for a second " ah how about school"

"wow you are a nerd" both teens said in union

Hilary anger now back in full throttle "you guys are about to get it-"

Once again just in time to interrupt Hilary Kai opens Tyson's door but once he did both Alisa and Tyson left the room both exchanging battle stories about past battles

"where are they going" Kai asked Hilary

"oh um I think they said they were going to be blade" Hilary responded quickly

Kai turned to follow them mumbling and as he left Hilary felt bad

"all he cares about is stupid beyblading" Hilary said feeling down "how can I get him to notice me"

"well you could become more involved in blading" said dizzy who was left on the desk while Kenny talked to Kai

"she's right" said Kenny who was listening to her the whole time " I'll see about building you a blade"

"wait how long have you been listening" shouted Hilary

"pretty much the whole time" Kenny plainly stated "but don't worry no one else heard"

Hilary glanced down "but I don't know how to Beyblade and even if I did Kai only pays attention to good bladers"

Kenny patted her shoulder "don't worry Hilary everything will work out I'm sure"

Hilary smiled "yea your probably right"

Kenny picked up dizzy "well lets go check out Tyson's battle"

Kenny went out the door heading to the back yard where the battle was taking place with Hilary behind him

**Tyson's back yard**

"hurry up chief" yell Tyson as he was becoming impatient

Kenny ran out with Hilary in tow and sat down then opened dizzy ready to collect information about Alisa "okay ready"

Alisa and Tyson both had their blades ready to launch and were about 10 feet opposite of each

"okay this is a one round wins it all match and there is no stadium so your free to roam" announced Kai

"wait I've never battled without a stadium before" shouted Alisa who was nervous

"well then this is a good time to start" replied Kai "Now get ready"

Both Bladers were in position

"okay 3.… 2.…. 1 Let it Rip" Kai said as both blades came down with much intensity

Dragoon was tearing through the dirt as he made his way towards Alisa's Ryuuhyoo who has yet to even leave the spot that it landed from the launch

As Dragoon charged at the unmoving Ryuuhyoo Tyson was trying to think of a reason for her blade to not be moving ah who am I kidding Tyson is so dumb that all he thought about was food the whole time

'just watch this brother' thought Alisa who wanted to show her worth to Kai

Almost as if he could hear her thoughts Kai started to pay close attention to Ryuuhyoo unlike Kenny and Hilary who were only focused on Tyson amazing speed

"now" shouted Alisa right before Dragoon collided into her blade

Ryuuhyoo disappeared 'wait that's the same thing she did in our battle' thought Kai as he watch Tyson's blade cut through thin air

"hey what happened to her blade" Tyson freaked when suddenly Ryuuhyoo appeared above his blade

"take this go Ryuuhyoo Ice Daze" she shouted as her bit beast appeared

Kenny watched in shock as the ice phoenix wings spread out wider almost covering Tyson's Dragoon blade "wow are you getting all this dizzy" asked Kenny

"you bet chief and if Tyson doesn't use Dragoon soon that phoenix will tear his blade up" replied Dizzy who was still recording the battle

'wow pretty' was all Hilary thought as she watch the bird in awe but of coarse she took causal glances at Kai and was jealous again of how Alisa was able to get so much of Kai's attention

Tyson who was now freaked by the bit beast he didn't know she had and watched as his blade was taking a beating from her phoenix but enough was enough " okay Dragoon lets show her our power"

Ryuuhyoo came in for the kill but Dragoon easily rebelled and almost sent her blade flying as the dragon came out to reveal its true strength

"wow that's an amazing bit beast Tyson but Ryuuhyoo's better" smirked Alisa " now Ryuuhyoo charge"

Tyson smiled "not to bright"

'Tyson you have no room to talk about not being bright' thought Kai, Kenny and Hilary as the two blade's collided both not wanting to give in

But as the battle went on for a few minutes Alisa's blade Ryuuhyoo was starting to be over powered by Dragoon's intense strength 'okay now's the time to try out my now strategy that I got from my battle with Dranzer'

"okay Ryuuhyoo stay on Dragoon" ordered Alisa

Ryuuhyoo obeyed her order and attacked Dragoon straight on and as the two bit beast took a bite out of each other Tyson shouted

"are you insane Dragoon's way to strong for a confrontation" stated Tyson with confidence

"wait Tyson be careful and don't underestimate her" announced Kenny who was still trying to figure out what she was planning

Hilary didn't know what was really going on but from the looks of the beast and the way everyone's talking she was guessing that Tyson was winning which she didn't know what was worse; Tyson winning and his head getting bigger or Alisa winning and probably taking more of Kai's attention

Alisa turned her head to glance at Kai knowingly

'huh' thought Kai as he finally realized what she was planning and nodded his head at her as if saying to do it now

Alisa turned back to focus on the battle as her hair started to flow in the air with the wind and determination in her ruby eyes

"okay now Ryuuhyoo fly" she shouted as Ryuuhyoo took to the sky with Dragoon being pulled with it like a passenger on a plane

"woo what's going on" Tyson said as he watch his blade in midair

"now I win" announced Alisa as if the battle was already over "Ryuuhyoo ice slam"

"I'm going to sue you for copyright" stated Kai

Ryuuhyoo copied Kai's Dranzer perfectly as it did a spinning back flip in the air coming over and down on to Tyson's Dragoon but as both blades came crashing down and it looked as though Tyson would lose Tyson shouted for his bit beast one last time

"Dragoon finish it now" Dragoons eyes glowed with raged as he formed a tornado that caught Alisa Ryuuhyoo's in so instead of Dragoon crashing down with Alisa blade on top , Dragoon landed unharmed with Ryuuhyoo stuck in his tornado above his blade

"no way" Alisa couldn't believe what she just witnessed "I thought for sure that would do it"

"just goes to show that you never know what can happen in a battle" Dizzy added

Tyson rubbed the back of his head "well it was a good battle-"

"wait" Kai interrupted "are you going to give up this soon" he said addressing Alisa with disappointment

Alisa stood firm finding strength in her brothers words "no way come on Ryuuhyoo" she shout to her ice bit beast

"yea right there's no way her bit beast can-"

Tyson was interrupted as he was starting to feel really cold " is it just me or is it really cold all of a sudden" as he looked around he noticed that it wasn't just him as Kenny and Hilary were trying to warm themselves up and Tyson could tell that even Kai was having issues with this sudden change in temperature

Soon the ground underneath Tyson's Dragoon turned to ice and Tyson's blade started to slip which between the cold temperature change and the sudden slipping of his blade caused Tyson to lose focus and soon enough the tornado went away revealing Ryuuhyoo as it gracefully came down but after being in the tornado for so long it was to much to keep fighting so Alisa blade fell over in defeat

Tyson's blade came back to his hand as he headed for her blade then picked it up to hand to Alisa

"here's your blade and that was a awesome battle" Tyson said with excitement in as features "your blades pretty sweet to"

"I agree" both Kenny and dizzy agreed

"yea thanks" Alisa said as she took her blade from Tyson with a smile

Tyson then ran over to Kenny to ask about what he thought about Dragoon as he usually does after every battle

Kai noticed that something was bothering Alisa so he walked up to her and whispered just low enough so the gang couldn't hear but of coarse Hilary noticed this and even though they are twins couldn't help but get jealous over there sudden closeness

"what's wrong"

"nothing's wrong" Alisa answered with a fake smile

"look I know something's wrong now tell me" Kai asked with concern in his ruby eyes

"well its just……….I have done nothing but lose since I got here"

Kai sighed "that's it"

Alisa started to pout "but I have never lost before"

"well we are the world champs what do you expect"

"yea but at my hometown in America I'm the champ"

"look there's a difference between world champs and champs okay but I'm sure over time you will get better"

Alisa nodded then Kai walked back toward the gang

"wait Kai one more thing" Alisa shout across the yard to him "you have to promise to train me for now on"

Then an idea popped into Hilary's mind "wait I want to start trying beyblading to so could you help me to Kai"

Alisa started to pout again " no way she will only hold me down"

Hilary's anger grew "what did you say"

"calm down Hilary I can teach you" said Tyson " I mean after all I'm better than Kai"

'I'm going to get you later Tyson' thought Kai as he was tired of hearing him brag

Hilary glared at Tyson with stay out of this written in her eyes

"oh look at the time I have to hurry home" said Kenny as he looked at his watch but was really just wanting to get away from the tense atmosphere

"oh come on Kenny the argument was just getting good" stated dizzy his portable computer

"yea it is late I should get home to" said Hilary

"I'll walk you home because its not safe to walk home alone at night especially if you're a girl" Kai said to Hilary

Normally Hilary would yell at a guy for saying **especially if you're a girl **but since not saying any thing meant she could be alone with Kai then it was worth shutting up

"I'll go to" announced Tyson who received the biggest death glare that Hilary could make

"fine whatever" Kai said coolly

Hilary sighed 'so much for romance ….. I'm going to beat Tyson so hard that he will regret being born' thought Hilary as she was smiling while thinking of ways to torture Tyson to death

Tyson couldn't help but notice the smile on her face' I bet she's happy that two of the best bladers are protecting her'

"I notice how no one offers to take me home" Kenny muttered kind of joking and kind of serious

"there you have it Tyson can take Kenny home" Hilary said trying to get rid of Tyson

"hmm well Kenny does have dizzy with him and if anyone got a hold of dizzy that would be bad" reasoned Tyson " okay chief lets go"

'yes' Hilary screamed in her head

"okay lets go" Kai said as he lead the way to the street with the excited brunette right beside but before they could start down the road they heard a shout

"wait brother I'm coming to" Alisa said with a evil smirk catching up to them "I want to spend more time with my beloved brother" she said as she walked between Hilary and Kai which made Hilary growl

'you interfering witch' Hilary yelled inside her head 'just you wait one of this days Kai well notice me'

'hmm she really thought I was going to make it easy for her' thought Alisa ' this few weeks are going to be interesting'

'just great' thought Kai 'now I'm going to have to hear them insult each other all the way but I'm wonder way they don't like each other'

While all this is going on someone is watching them travel down the street hiding in the darkness "well well looks like little Alisa has found Kai" the male stranger said with delight

Then another figure in the darkness appeared "that wont matter Derrick just focus on when Ray gets here" the female said with seriousness

"yea yea calm down but I still don't see the point in battling Ray when Kai and Alisa are right here" Derrick said annoy

"well that's not up to you so just follow orders"

"okay but this Ray guy better not be a waste of time"

"the plan should come together soon but for now we wait"

"yea I know"

Soon both figures disappeared into the darkness

Thanks for reading and I hope that I didn't make any mistakes and that you enjoyed reading it and please comment on how I can get better and what you think so far.


End file.
